Cordelia's escape
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: What if during the night that Albert captured Cordelia, something distracted him and dragged Albert, Cordelia and Brain into a crazy adventure.


**I don't own any characters except my own. Gosick belongs to Kazuli Sakuraba.**

* * *

Cordelia was excited and nervous about meeting the red headed boy who had become a fan of her act. She never could imagine meeting another grey wolf in the world of man, then again she never imagined that she would framed for murder and kicked out of the hidden grey wolf village. The excitement of meeting another grey wolf was so high that nothing could damper it, not even that creepy man at her show earlier that night. As Cordelia left the theater, she spotted the red headed boy, Cordelia slyly gave him a wave and he waved back to her.

However just as she started to walk over to him, she felt someone grab her, Cordelia opened her mouth to scream but it was blocked by her attacker. The red headed boy rushed over to her rescue, but several men appeared out of nowhere and started to attack her would be rescuer. Just things were starting to get hopeless, Cordelia suddenly heard something falling. Both she and her attacked looked up to see a young girl who appeared to be around the age of 10, with pale skin and long stringy black hair falling out of the sky right towards them! Taking advantage of her would be abductor's shock, Cordelia kicked him hard in the shins, the man let out of cry of shock, temporarily let go of the young woman.

As Cordelia ran started to ran away, she could hear her would be kidnapper shout "Don't let that grey wolf get away!"

Cordelia continued to run as fast as she could, until she spotted a supermarket just about to close up for the night. The young woman quickly ran inside and hide herself under the back counter. An dark skin employee with black hair and dark brown eyes noticed her and said "You do know you can't stay here?"

Cordelia grabbed his pants and said "I was attacked, but I escaped and now they are after me. Please don't let them find me!"

The employee looked up across the counter to see a strange looking but well dressed man looking around the store for something. He looked back down at Cordelia and whispered "Stay as long as you like."

"Thank you." Cordelia whispered back.

The employee looked back up over the coruter to see the strange man approaching him.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked in a tone that was polite yet hid quiet fury.

The strange but well dressed man gave the employee an angry look before he stormed out of the store in a huff.

The employee looked over to Cordelia and whispered "He gone. I but I advise you to stay under the corner for a few more minutes until close the shop is closed." "Can I ask you what your name is and why those men are after you?" He added.

"My name is Cordelia and I'm not sure why those men were after me." Cordelia explained truthfully, only omitting the fact that it might have something to do with that man at the show who somehow knew that she was a Grey Wolf.

"What's your name?" She asked her new found protector.

"My name is William and you can stay with me until it's safe for you to go back to your job." He added.

Cordelia was taken aback, no one had ever been this kind to her before. Then, she was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts as William asked "How did you get away?"

"This going to sound odd, but as the man who held me was trying drag me away, we heard something falling towards us. We looked to see that it was a young girl." Cordelia started to explain.

But William interrupted with "What? A young girl fell out of the sky?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but that's the truth." Cordelia insisted. "If you don't believe me, you can always ask…" she started to say, but then she remembered the red headed boy who was planning to see after work and how he tried to come to her rescue. At once, Cordelia prepared to leap over the counter and run back outside, but William stopped her and whispered "What are you doing? Are you crazy? What if those guys are still out there?"

"But a boy I was meeting after work was trying to fight them off as I ran away. What if they caught him and that girl?" Cordelia protested.

"I'll go check on them, you stay inside where it's safe." William assured her. As he walked out from the counter, he turned to Cordelia and asked "Do you know what their names are?"

"I don't know the girl's name, but I do know the boy's surname. It's Rosco." Cordelia replied.

William nodded his head in Thanks as he temporary left his shop and called out "Rosco? Rosco? Are you and the girl alright? Answer me. I'm a friend."

Then, out of the shadows of the alleyway, a red headed boy in a top hat stepped out and asked "Who are you? What have you done to my brother? Where's Cordelia? Are you with them?"

"No! No! I'm…" William started to say, then he realized what the red headed boy in front of him had just said "Your brother? What's his first name and what's your name?"

"I won't tell you anything unless you tell me what you did to Cordelia." The red headed man yelled.

"She's safe." William stated in a low voice as he walked over to Rosco. "I can take you to her, but we have to be very careful. Who knows if they're still out there looking for your friend?"

Rosco nodded in agreement as he followed William back to his shop, both men doing their best to walk quietly as possible and to make sure that no one was following them. Once they were sure that they were alone, Rosco followed William back into his shop. At the sight of Cordelia, Rosco rushed towards her and said "You're okay **."**

Cordelia and Rosco rushes over towards each other and hugged each other like they would never let go. "Thank goodness you got away." Cordelia whispered with relief.

Rosco then frowned as he added "Unfortunately, my brother was captured."

Cordelia gasped in shock as she hugged Rosco even tighter. Then, a mixture of confusion and suspicion came over her. "How did you get there so quickly? Did you know your brother was going to be there at my show?" "By the way, What is your name and what is your brother's name?" She added.

"We are both Brain Rosco." Rosco answered.

William and Cordelia both exchanged looks of confusion, before Cordelia turned back to Brain and said "I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

"My brother and I share the same first name." Brain explained.

William started to laugh as he asked "You're kidding right?"

Brain gave them both a look that said "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

William quickly stopped laughing as he asked "Did you see where they took him and the girl?"

"They dragged him to the carriage. I tried to follow them, but they went so fast and it was so dark." Brain 1 explained.

"So you're telling me that they just left the girl behind and only took your brother?" William questioned in a somewhat skeptical tone.

"They also took her to." Brain 1 added in a somewhat dismissive tone.

Both Cordelia and William were disgusted by Brain 1's lack of empathy for the girl who somehow fell from the sky.

Cordelia stated "That girl saved my life and aren't you even curious to learn who she is, where did she come from and how did she fall out of the sky?"

Brain 1 was quiet for a moment before he replied "You're right. She is a mystery and we will find and rescue both my brother and the girl. No matter what."

Meanwhile, in the dungeon of the Du Blois mansion, the young girl was starting wake up. She soon quickly discovered that she was in a cage somewhere and across room she saw another cage where a red headed boy was also unconscious. The girl let out a gasp of shock and horror. As she opened her mouth to call to the boy, she heard a deep voice say "At last, you're awake I see."

The little girl quickly looked around through the bars of her cage, trying to find the owner of the voice and soon she discovered a creepy looking man with long blonde hair, dressed in white and wearing a cross on his neck approaching her. She held her breath as the creepy looking man knelt down next to her cage and said "Who are you?"

The little girl simply remained quiet, like most children her age, she had been warned not to talk to strangers.

The strange man frowned as he repeated "I said 'Who are you?'"

"I'm Oona, Who are you? Where am I and why did you kidnap me?" The little girl squeaked out in an American accent, she kept her eyes on the floor of her cage.

The creepy looking man laughed before he answered with "I'm Albert and you're my guest. As for why you're here? It's not every day that a young child falls from the sky now, is it?"

At Albert's words, Oona remembered what happened a few hours earlier. She was with her mother, Kathryn and they were walking down the road together when suddenly her mother started to get scared and suddenly turned to her and said "It's happen, they found us."

"What? What are you talking about Mommy? What's going on?" Oona whispered.

Kathryn turned to her daughter, knelt down to level and placed her arms on her daughter's shoulders as she whispered "Remember all those times, I reminded you that you weren't like ordinary children and how important to not let anyone know about your powers?"

Oona nodded.

Kathryn took a deep breath before she added "Well, it seems that someone who has been after you and me for years has found us again."

At her Mommy's words, Oona felt a sense of fear come over her. "Are they going to hurt us?"

"If they capture us. Don't give them that chance." Kathryn ordered.

"I won't Mommy." Oona promised.

"Good. Then you must do _exactly_ as I say." Kathryn ordered.

Oona nodded her head in agreement as Kathryn asked her daughter "I want you to run and don't look back no matter what you hear."

"What?" Oona questioned in disbelief. She couldn't believe that her Mommy would ask to do something like that. However, before she had the chance to say 'No.' Her mother interrupted with "That's an order! Now go! Run!"

With that she shoved her daughter towards the opposite direction, and Oona gave her Mommy one last look before she started to run as fast as she could. As Oona ran, she could hear her Mommy yell as more footsteps were starting rush towards them. Oona continued to run and run until a beam of light cast itself over her. Then it started to lift her up into the air as the young girl started to scream at the top of her lungs. Just when it started to seem hopeless, something inside her took over her and she faded away.

As Oona pulled herself from her thoughts, she asked "Did I really fall from the sky? Are you with the bad people after me and my Mommy?"

At the thought of her Mommy, Oona started to cry. However, Albert was not in the mood for comforting a little girl. So, he shook the cage in frustration to make her stop crying. Oona let out startled yelp, but ceased crying.

"That's better." The cruel man stated, before he changed the subject with "Once again, how did you fall out of the sky? Did you fall from a Zeppelin or a plane? Who's after you and your Mommy?"

"I don't remember! The last thing I remember is some weird light pulling me up the air!" The little girl yelled in confusion. As she finished speaking, a nearby torch fell out of its holder and fell to the floor. Oona screamed as the fire started to spread. Albert quickly turned around to see the fire heading towards him. He quickly took off his coat and put out the fire as he yelled "FIRE!"

As several more men dressed in black cloaks with hoods suddenly rushed into the dungeon, in the cage across from Oona, the red headed boy started to wake up.

"Where am I? Where's Brain and Cordelia?" He wondered aloud.

"The bad guys have caught us." Oona called out to him.

"What?" He questioned.

Oona simply pointed to Albert and the men in the black cloaks. Once the fire was out, one of them asked "Lord Du Blois? Are you alright?"

Albert cased a distrustful glare at Oona before turning back to his men and said "I'm fine. Let's go find that Grey Wolf. Who knows if we can find another just as easily?"

With that, Albert and his men in black cloaks left the dungeon. As they shut the door, the red headed boy called out "I swear if you get your hands on Cordelia, you'll be sorry! I swear you'll all be sorry!"

Oona turned to the red headed boy and said "Is Cordelia your friend? Why are they after her? Is she like me?"

The boy looked at Oona again and asked "Are you alright? What's your name?" Then, he added "Yes, Cordelia is a friend of my brother and I."

"I'm Oona. What's your name?" Oona replied.

"I'm Brain." The boy answered. Then, he changed the subject with "What do you mean by 'Is she like me?'"

Suddenly, the little girl knew that she had said too much.

"Nothing." Oona cried out a little too quickly.

Brain 2 held up his hands as he said "Look, whatever you tell me, I promise I won't say anything to them. No matter how hard they try to torture me for it."

Oona smiled at Brain 2 in gratitude, before a look of confusion appeared on her face as she asked "What does torture mean?"

Brain 2 looked at the little girl disbelief, then he remembered that she was just a child. Taking a deep breath, Brain 2 answered her question with "It means that they hurt us to try and get information from us."

"What would they want from us?" Oona asked as a look of fear appeared on her face.

"From me, I think they would want to know more about my friend Cordelia, since they were after her. From you, they would want to know who you are, where you came from and how did you fall out of the sky." Brain 2 repiled.

Oona gave him a funny look as she asked "Did I really fall down from the sky?"

Brain 2 nodded his head as he said "You definitely did and if it wasn't for you, who knows what could happen to Cordelia?"

"Do you know why they were after your friend?" Oona asked.

"No, I…" Brain 2 started to say, but then he remembered Oona's words from earlier.

"What did you mean when asked if Cordelia was like you? What can you do?" Brain 2 asked.

Oona took a deep breath as she said "Do you promise not to say anything?"

Brain 2 nodded his head as he answered "I promise."

Oona gave him a small smile as she said "I can move things with my mind if I'm upset and when I go away inside myself as my Mommy puts it, I can do strange things that normal people can't do."

"Well I'd say that making objects move with your mind is something that most normal people can't do." Brain 2 quipped.

Oona nodded her head in agreement.

"Can you show me your skills please?" Brain 2 asked gently.

"I can try." Oona answered. Then, she heard her mother's voice inside her head telling her. "Don't just try. Do it. Believe you can do it."

Oona took a deep breath, focused her gaze on the lock on Brain 2's cage and concentrated as hard as she could. In her mind's eye, she saw the inside of the lock, all the gears and knots. Oona put enough pressure inside the lock to match the key that goes inside it. Then, Oona focus the pressure to move towards the right and then she and Brain suddenly heard a click and the lock came undone.

Brain 2 felt his jaw drop before he got up the courage to open the door to his cage. As he stepped out, Brain 2 looked at Oona and said "That was amazing! Who taught you how to do that?"

"My Mommy did." Oona answered. Then, she remembered that her Mommy was either captured by the bad people after her. Once again, Oona started to cry. Feeling sorry for the young girl who just freed him, Brain stuck his left hand through the bars of her cage and held it out for the young girl.

"Don't worry, we'll find your Mommy." Brain 2 assured her. "As soon as we get out of here, pull yourself together like a lady and unlock your cage the way you unlocked mine. Also, do not give into your emotions the way a normal woman would."

Oona thought he was being a little rude, but he did have a point. Oona focused her mental energy on her own lock and made it move towards the right and just as before, she and Brain 2 heard a click as the lock opened. Brain 2 hurried over to Oona's door and opened it.

Oona quickly lept into his arms as he whispered "You did it."

 _I'll forgive him for his comments just this once._ The young girl thought to herself. Then, the moment of joy came to an end. Oona and Brain 2 suddenly heard voices approaching the dungeon.

Brain 2 quickly looked around the dungeon for any good hiding places or escape routes, but to his dismay he found none. With a heavy heart, he turned back to Oona, looked right into her bright blue eyes and said "I'm afraid we need to go back into our cages."

"What? Why?" Oona questioned as she felt her heart start to break.

"I looked around and I can't find any exits." Brain 2 explained sadly.

Oona looked crestfallen as she asked "Do I really have to?"

Brain 2 sadly shook his head yes as he let go of Oona. Then, he and Oona walked back inside their cages, before Oona focuses her energy on both locks as she turned them both to the left, she and Brain 2 heard them lock just as Albert came back into the dungeon. He took one look at Brain 2 and said "Awake I see."

 _Boy is he slow on the uptake._ Oona thought to herself.

Then, she was pulled out of her thoughts as Albert asked Brain 2 "Cordelia? Is that the name of the Grey Wolf?"

"Grey Wolf? Is that a new type of wolf? I thought Cordelia was a person based on how you both were talking about her." Oona interrupted in confusion.

For a moment, both Albert and Brain 2 spun around to look at Oona in confusion. Then in spite of themselves and the situation they were in, both of them burst out laughing. Albert was the first to stop as he said "You Americans are so funny. A Grey Wolf, is a special type of human. They are always short with blonde hair with green eyes. They are super smart to the point that they can predict the future."

 _Oh, so she_ _ **is**_ _like me._ Oona thought to herself. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she heard Brain 2 say "Sorry to disappoint you, but if you were after Cordelia because thought that she could see the future, then you were sadly mistaken. She can't predict the future."

Albert once again let out a laugh. This time, his laugh sounded evil, unlike the joyful laugh from before. "I wasn't after her because there was a chance she could see the future, I only wanted her because she's a Grey Wolf."

 _Oh wonderful, he's a racist._ Oona thought to herself.

"Then, What do you want with Cordelia?" Brain 2 demanded.

"Yeah!" Oona called out from her cage.

Albert first looked at Oona, then back at Brain 2 and said "That is none of your business."

"You kidnapped us! So it is our business!" Oona fired back.

"Yeah!" Brain 2 added in agreement, but Albert just ignored them both as he walked out the door and locked it behind him.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two prisoners just sat together in silence. Then, Oona broke the silence with "What are we going to?"

Brain 2 said nothing before he looked up and replied "We're going to get out of here. Open the locks."

Oona once again, tapped into her mind and telekinetically opened the locks. Oona and Brain 2 didn't waste a second as they opened the doors of their cages. As they reached each other, Brain 2 whispered to the young girl "We need to very quiet as we look for a way out of here."

Oona didn't need to be told twice, just as she didn't need to be told that Albert and his _**could never ever**_ find out about her powers. Soon the duo started to tip-toe around the room looking for any hidden or window that they had missed before.

As the duo continued to search for an escape, upstairs in the Du Blois manor, Albert and his men were going over the events of tonight in his business center.

"How could it have all gone so wrong?" The wicked Marquis hissed as he banged the table they all sat at.

"My Lord, no one saw it coming. I bet not even the alchemist who you went to for advice could see this coming." One of his men assured him.

"Plus, this gives us a whole new mystery for the ministry of the occult to solve." Another man added as the rest nodded in agreement.

"But this does nothing to aid us for the coming storm." Albert reminded his men.

"What about the girl's mother? She might to Sauville if she knew her child was here. The girl might be from an unusual bloodline herself and her mother might be from that same bloodline." The sane man from before suggested.

At his words, Albert smiled as he said "Tomorrow, I'll arrange a meeting with our American ambassador and use him to learn what we can about our mystery child and her family. We'll also have some more talks with the child herself. However, we will still continue to search from that Grey Wolf. If any of you find her, bring her to me alive and unharmed."

With that, Albert dismissed the meeting of the Ministry of the Occult.

* * *

As they left the Du Blois manor, they had no idea that they were being watched by the same forces that were responsible who responsible for Oona falling from the sky and her separation from her mother, were watching the manor. Two men hide behind the Du Blois bushes, the first man was a caucasian male with light red hair and brown eyes, while the second one was a blonde haired man with green eyes. Just as the last of Du Blois's men had finished leaving the huge property, one of them whispered "At least we know where the child is now.."

"But how will we get her back? This place is heavily guarded." The second man pointed out.

"We need to learn more about this 'Du Blois' and do whatever it takes to bring the child back to us." The first man stated.

The second man nodded his head in agreement as he added "At least, we have her mother."

With that, the two men made sure that no one was watching them before they got out of the bush and walked back to their current hideout, thinking over the possibilities of getting the girl back and hopefully a new ally on their side, one way or another.

* * *

 **I know Oona's Mary Suish, But I couldn't think of a better way for Cordelia to have the chance to escape, like I always wished she had the chance to in canon.**

 **Also, I apologize if Brain 2 came off as a bit sexist. Keep in mind this was the 1910s and it wasn't a good time to be a woman.**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
